musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Elton John
Sir Elton Hercules John was born Reginald Kenneth Dwight on 25th March, 1947 in Pinner, England, United Kingdom. He is the best-selling british solo artist of all-time, with 250 recorded sales. Notable for his collaborations with song-writer Bernie Taupin, John rose to fame with the release of his 1970 hit "Your Song," and 1972 hit "Rocket Man." He then enjoyed success with the following releases of songs such as "Crocodile Rock," "Daniel," "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road," "Bennie and the Jets," "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" (with Kiki Dee), "Are You Ready For Love?" and "I'm Still Standing." John is is also known for his exuberant glasses and garments, exceptional piano playing, a drug-addiction and for being openly gay. He is in a civil partnership with film producer and director David Furnish, and the two continue to be represented as gay icons in the LGBT community. In 1997, Elton performed his hit "Candle in the Wind" at Princess Diana's funeral, changing the words that previously tributed Marilyn Monroe to tribute Diana. After vowing to never perform the single live again, he released the single as "Candle in the Wind 1997" (with the B-side being "Something About the Way You Look Tonight") and it is currently the best-selling single in the history of popular music. Instrument(s) * Piano * Vocals Genre(s) * Pop * Rock * Piano Rock Label(s) * Liberty * Mercury * DJM * MCA RIYL * Ben Folds * Billy Joel * Tori Amos * Ben Folds Five * Rufus Wainwright * The Whitlams * Something Corporate * Delta Goodrem * Keane * The Dresden Dolls * Missy Higgins * Jack's Mannequin * Vanessa Carlton * Sarah McLachlan Member of * The Corvettes * Bluesology Has Notably Worked with * Bernie Taupin * Bonzo Dog Band * Bob Dylan * The Isley Brothers * Major Lance * Doris Troy * Patti LaBelle * Long John Baldry * Roger Cook * Lulu * Dee Murray * Nigel Olsson * The Who * John Lennon * Eminem * 2Pac * Pete Doherty * Guy Babylon * Bob Birch * Davey Johnstone * John Mahon * Jeff "Skunk" Baxter * Jack Bruno * Ray Cooper * John Jorgenson * Jody Linscott * Jonathan Moffett * Charlie Morgan * James Newton Howard * Kiki Dee * Pino Palladino * Kenny Passarelli * David Paton * Roger Pope * Alexander Vakil * Gentry Pruett * Caleb Quaye * Tim Renwick * Toni Tennile * Ken Stacey * Mark Taylor * Billy Trudel * Romeo Williams * Richie Zito * Fred Mandel Musician Biography One of the most known musicians of Piano Rock and a reknowned songwriter with his partner Bernie Taupin. Elton John started his career by being a touring backing band for a lot of R&B musicians, though his main career as Elton John started when he answered an ad for a songwriter that Bernie Taupin had also answered. Via this, they wrote songs for many musicians, and then he started cutting his own records. He continues to record today. Discography Albums *''Empty Sky'' *''Elton John'' *''Tumbleweed Connection'' *''11/17/70'' *''Madman Across The Water'' *''Honky Chateau'' *''Don't Shoot Me I'm Only The Piano Player'' *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'' *''Caribou'' *''Captain Fantastic And The Brown Dirt Cowboy'' *''Rock Of The Westies'' *''Here And There'' *''Blue Moves'' *''A Single Man'' *''Thom Bell Sessions'' *''Victim Of Love'' *''21 At 33'' *''The Fox'' *''Jump Up!'' *''Too Low For Zero'' *''Breaking Hearts'' *''Ice On Fire'' *''Leather Jackets'' *''Live In Australia With The Melbourne Symphony'' *''Reg Strikes Back'' *''Sleeping With The Past'' *''The Complete Thom Bell Sessions'' *''The One'' *''Duets'' *''Made In England'' *''The Big Picture'' *''Elton John And Tim Rice's Aida'' *''One Night Only'' *''Songs From The West Coast'' *''Peachtree Road'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''Greatest Hits Volume Two'' *''Lady Samantha'' *''Greatest Hits, Volume 3'' *''To Be Continued'' *''The Very Best Of Elton John'' *''Rare Masters'' *''Greatest Hits 1976-1986'' *''Chartbusters Go Pop! 20 Legendary Covers From 1969/70 As Sung By Elton John'' *''Love Songs'' *''Greatest Hits 1970-2002'' *''Dream Ticket'' EPs Singles *''I've Been Loving You '' *''Lady Samantha '' *''It's Me That You Need '' *''Border Song '' *''Rock And Roll Madonna '' *''Levon '' *''Tiny Dancer '' *''Honky Cat '' *''Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting '' *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road '' *''Step Into Christmas '' *''Candle In The Wind '' *''Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me '' *''The Bitch Is Back '' *''Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds '' *''Philadelphia Freedom '' *''Someone Saved My Life Tonight '' *''Island Girl '' *''Grow Some Funk Of Your Own '' *''I Feel Like A Bullet (In The Gun Of Robert Ford) '' *''Pinball Wizard '' *''Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word '' *''Crazy Water '' *''Bite Your Lip (Get Up And Dance) '' *''Ego '' *''Part Time Love '' *''Song For Guy '' *''Mama Can't Buy You Love '' *''Little Jeannie '' *''(Sartorial Eloquence) Don't Ya Wanna Play This Game No More '' *''Ball And Chain '' *''Blue Eyes '' *''Empty Garden (Hey, Hey Johnny) '' *''I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues '' *''I'm Still Standing '' *''Sad Songs (Say So Much) '' *''I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That '' *''Healing Hands '' *''Club At The End Of The Street '' *''You Gotta Love Someone '' *''The One '' *''The Last Song '' *''Simple Life '' *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight? '' *''Circle Of Life '' *''Believe '' *''Made In England '' *''Recover Your Soul '' *''This Train Don't Stop There Anymore'' *''Original Sin'' *''Electricity'' *''Home Again'' Appears On Compilations * The Glory Of Gershwin Soundtracks Mix CDs * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? Radio Shows *Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 2 *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 6: The programme that hits the air like a 7-litre Ford Capri driven by a speedfreak mandrill Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:English musicians Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Male singers Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Glam Rock artists Category:1947 births Category:Rock artists Category:R&B Artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Geffen Records artists Category:LGBT musicians Category:Singers Category:Pop artists Category:Pop rock artists Category:Soft rock artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Universal Records artists Category:MCA Records artists Category:EMI artists Category:Composers Category:Pianists Category:Tenors Category:Philips Records artists Category:Rap rock groups